


Pride and Permission

by Of_The_White_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Domme Natasha, Double Penetration, F/F, Knotting, Omega Reader, Protective Natasha Romanov, Punishment, References to Knotting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_The_White_Wolf/pseuds/Of_The_White_Wolf
Summary: A bad day at work does NOT constitute you behavior toward your Alpha, and she makes sure you know that.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings, read the tags. If you are under 18, you shouldn't read this... rated M for a reason. If BDSM, A/B/O, Dom/sub, or anything in my tags isn't for you, then don't read this.... Kudos are appreciated, constructive criticism and positive comments are welcome.

# Pride and Permission

Natasha hears you slamming the car door and stomping through the mud room long before you came huffing into the kitchen. Must’ve been a rough day at work, she thinks, based on the way you’re throwing your work bag and coat down onto the island. She is tempted to let you ride this wave of frustration out on your own, until you toe off your shoes and launch them aggressively at the glass panel covering the fireplace. 

“Now, Sweet Girl, calm down please. I don’t need you tearing the house to shreds because you’re in a mood.” Natasha tuts at you, voice unyielding and finite. 

You sigh angrily and scoff at her, “A mood? You want to play this off as a fucking mood? I have had a shit day Natasha. None of my students passed their assessments, we shattered 3 flasks in the laboratory, and the office manager from the school where I applied told me they need me to cover for an interview day instead of actually interviewing myself. So if you’re going to patronize me, please just keep it to yourself.” Without even turning to your other half, you growl out an explanation for your bratty behavior then turn on your heels to go grab a beer and take a searing hot shower to wash off the bullshit of the day.

“Did I give you permission to leave, Omega? I don’t recall.” Your mate stops you in your tracks at the use of your designation. You bristle your neck in preparation to be scruffed like a kitten and laid out over the table for your bratty attitude and comments.

The burn of bottle shelf vodka disrupts your dark chocolate, coffee grounds, and peppermint scent, and you release the frustration out at your Alpha tenfold. “I don’t need your fucking permission, Alpha.” The words drip from your mouth like blood pouring from a gunshot wound.

Natasha is nonplussed by your outburst, simply stepping off the kitchen barstool and stalking to you in the walkway. “I was going to be gentle because I know you have been stressed and your heat is coming, but that is unacceptable, Omega.” She stalks toward you with black eyes, full of ferocity and dominance. Your hindbrain screams drop to your knees and beg her for what we need, but your body says run and avoid the intense domming that is about to rain down. Not ready to give into your hormones, you haul ass up the stairs, taking them two at a time and you think you’re clear of the Alpha’s reach, until your wrist is trapped by her hand at the top railing. You let out a pathetic yelp as your momentum is abruptly halted. 

“Again, did I give you permission, Omega?” Natasha’s Alpha voice crackling through her poise and control. “You have 3 minutes to be on your pillow ready for me in the office. I will not tell you again. Do you understand, Sweet Girl?” 

A clear Alpha command turns your eyes to glassy orbs and you melt at the prospect of getting the release you desperately need. Whatever fight you came home with is abandoned, and you let your submissive Omega take over.

“Yes, Alpha. I will be ready Ma’am.” You drop your head and look at her bare feet, slightly ashamed at how fast you gave in. But she doesn’t release your hand from its prison as you try to pull toward the bedroom. Unsure, you lift your eyes to hers, and if looks could kill, you’d be ash.

“I believe you have something else to say before you leave?” She deadpans.

Realization turns your eyes into glassy dinner plates and you blush at your forgetfulness. “Alpha, can I go get ready for you now, please?” No dice, your hand remains firmly in place.

“Ma’am, do I need to have anything specific ready?” An eyebrow quirks but no change in your hand.

“Natasha. Alpha. I am sorry for running from you, love. Now can I please go get ready for you?” A few muscles relax in her face at your apology, and your hand is released. 

“It’s a start, now go, draga mea, and bring a towel.” With no outward emotion, Natasha smacks your ass sharply and slides past you to head into your shared office. 

You fight off the muddiness threatening to cloud your brain to properly disrobe without shredding any of your clothes. A typical domming would involve tasks that you should be semi covered for, but with your behavior tonight, your heat so close, and being very overdue for a session, you know the only garment worth putting on is a hair tie and the requested towel. With a shiver at the brisk temperature hitting your naked skin, you shuffle out of your bedroom and make your way down the hall to the office.

Before entering, you pause against the door handle and listen for any indication of your mate. A shake from the key ring and the tell tale slide of a drawer opening tells you more than just words will be involved tonight. You open the door and slide in, shutting it without turning away from the room. As you cross the room with lithe steps, you pull the towel off and fold it up to lay next to the materials Natasha has placed on the desk. Both of your knees pop and crack as you drop to the pillow, and you settle into a seated kneel with your hands gently placed together in your lap. 

Natasha takes her time making her way to you, wanting you to think about what has led to this point. She knows it is only nature, that you can’t help but bottle up everything in and portray a vision of constant poise while internally falling apart. This is why an Alpha’s nature is to sense when their mate needs to be cared for; why an Alpha can scent the subtle changes to an Omega’s body, why their designation’s most explicit purpose is to support the stability and safety of society. Nevertheless, Natasha is incredibly disappointed in you as an Omega and her mate, she feels that your behavior and holdouts are a reflection on her ability to maintain the relationship you have. She feels like a failure of an Alpha for letting it get so far, letting her Omega burst with frustration and negative energy before asking for help in release. So as she finally strides around the desk to stand in front of you, the tension is palpable in the air between mates. 

“Eyes on me, darling. Tonight, I will be as clear as possible. You are going to tell me our rules as a mated pair, as a dominant and submissive couple, and as my Omega. Then you will tell me what rules were broken this evening when you arrived home, and I will tell you the consequences as we go. Do you understand?” Clear, concise instructions help you offer simple responses as you continue to slip into submissive headspace. The buzz of your hindbrain coming into play makes it hard to focus on any particular details of the day, but you fight the fog to give your Alpha the proper statements. 

“Yes, ma’am. I understand. Our rules are: I will not hide my emotions from Alpha. I will tell Alpha when I feel the need for a domming or release. I will use my safeword “Kremlin,” if I need to stop immediately during any type of session between us. I will use “Budapest,” when I need a break or to slow down. I will not disregard a request or command given by Alpha unless it needs to be discussed first. I will speak up if I am unsure or need more direction. I will refer to Alpha by her true name if I need her assistance outside of home, but only in emergencies inside our personal domain.” You recite the rules shakily. The longer you speak, the more slurred your speech becomes, the last rule barely audible because of your state. 

“Well done, my sweet Omega. Now tell me what happened today. I know words are getting hard, but you need to say it so you can let it go and we can move onto a release.” She is still commanding, but the instructions are softer as she feels you drain yourself of all the aggression simply from your position and the reiteration of your rules. 

“Didn’t tell you I was having a difficult time at work. Or that I needed to be dommed. I yelled at Alpha. Ran away from you and avoided your commands.” The shame rolls off you in waves, but the sense of relief starts to crawl up your bones as you begin to anticipate the impending release from Natasha. 

The Alpha nods, concurring with your list. She leans down and slides a hand down your cheek, hoping the touch grounds you a little longer to get through the next few minutes. With a tap to your chin, she pulls your gaze and sighs before confirming how this session will end. 

“That’s right, Omega. Letting your work affect you and your emotions can only be so controlled. The disobedience and behavior toward me, however, is unacceptable. You need a release, but you will beg for it before the night is done. 10 hits with the paddle to start, 5 first for the attitude and 5 after I plug you up for the behavior. Then we will go down to the living room and I’m going to feed you. Then we will come back up to the bedroom and I’ll tie you to the bed and if you are being my sweet girl, I’ll give you my knot and let you settle on that.” She knows you can’t comprehend the full list of instructions at this point, after the mention of spanks and being plugged, your body sank into her touch and you had fully dropped into sub space. 

Wordlessly, Natasha pulls you up and guides you to bend over the desk. She rests one hand on your lower back to keep contact with you, while grabbing the paddle with her opposite. You are purring and moaning against the table and at her soft strokes on your body. 

“Can you count them for me, Omega? Or are you too far gone already?” She checks in with a chuckle.

“Mm, can try.” You barely manage to slur out and glance over your shoulder with hooded eyes. 

“Count the first 5, then you can go quiet.” A compromise Natasha is ok with, knowing once your holes are plugged you’ll be too full of feel good hormones to form any viable words.

“Yes, Alpha.” You sigh happily.

Before she strikes your cheeks with the paddle, your Alpha firmly rubs your ass to give it a warm up. But the feeling of her palm is quickly replaced by the sharp sting on clean wood against your bare skin. 

“One, ma’am.”

She doesn’t speak between the first two strikes, wanting to get them out of the way so she can bring you back from the brink and get you properly settled as soon as possible. 

“Two, fck.” You’re desperately trying to get the words out.

“Good girl, keep going.” Small praises as she trades sides of your ass with the paddle help both of you continue.

The remaining 3 hits to your ass come in quick succession. With a yelp you cry out the 5th strike and arch your back off the desk before letting yourself go limp and falling immediately back onto it. Nat tosses the paddle onto the table and instantly covers your body with her own against the wood. The skin contact calms you, brings you back form the high of the endorphin release, and your scent finally radiates around the pair of you the way it should. 

Completely boneless, Natasha pulls you off the desk and carries you to the bedroom. She softly deposits you onto the bed, wrapping you into the sheets and pulling your hair from its ponytail before stripping down to her underwear and crawling in with you. 

Deep down, you can feel your Omega clawing toward her Alpha to help her release, but your body is beyond exhausted. With a content huff, 

You curl into her chest, and fall asleep to the sound of her heartbeat while surrounded by her gunpowder and winter pine scent, the soft hints of her own impending need for Alpha release evident by the subtle scent of honeysuckle slipping through the air. 

As she reaches an arm around you to tuck you against her, she peppers your forehead with kisses and whispers into your hair. “Such a good, sweet Omega for me. Sleep awhile and we will continue when you have rested.” 

Part 2????


	2. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha ensures that you beg for permission as she continues your punishment and drives your Omega instincts wild.

After 20 minutes or so, Natasha feels you begin to rouse. Your body starts to writhe and you run a leg over hers to slot her thigh between your own, and the wetness that had developed earlier reappears ten fold. As you rut your hips, half asleep against her, Natasha tuts at you and pulls her leg back and rips the sheets from your naked body.   
“Such a needy little Omega, aren’t you? You think you’re going to get a reward after only part of your punishment tonight, sweet girl?” Your Alpha rises from the bed and grabs a hold of your ankles to drag you away from the warm spots the pair of you created during intermission.   
Now fully awake, you realize what you had done and whimper at your Alpha, hoping for mercy. “Sorry, Alpha. I was having a good dream about your knot and I got carried away. Jus’ want you close is all.”   
Whether or not she bought your excuse, will never be known, as Natasha has her best domme face on, steel gaze and quirked eyebrows only suggesting that no matter what you say, you're still getting the remainder of your punishment and domming.   
“I’m going to grab things from the office, you will be presenting for me when I get back, do you understand?” Alpha voice commanding you gently, you nod.  
“Yes, Alpha. I understand.”   
As the door opens, you roll onto your stomach and lay that way for a moment, willing your body to relax and not blow your control over your orgasms before she even gets her knot in you. Your heart rate quickens a bit at the thought of not being able to hold off your orgasm with how long you've waited for this specific release, and your scent loses is perfectly roasted coffee beans, shifting to burnt acrid grounds. You hear Nat walking back down the hall and you prop up onto your knees, then drop your head into your arms hoping your loose long hair hides your quick breaths and sour scent.

“Omega, what’s wrong? You are not ok, do not lie to me love.” Her inner Alpha is raging at the hasty change in scent, and she reaches a hand down to your neck, applying light pressure around the back where your scent glands are throbbing. 

You’re nearly in tears from the anxiety of misbehaving in a way you can't control, your submissive state leaving you wanting to only please its dom. Your inner Omega takes over, letting out a harsh whine and leading the response to get your Alpha up to date.

“We don’t want to lose control and finish without permission, Alpha. We are scared we will break before we get your knot. Just want your knot to fill us. Want to be bred by you and only come when you give us permission.” The words come out too fast and jumbled, you’re too deep in the potential disappointment to even register how bass-ackwrds you sound to your Alpha.

“Shh, easy Omega, calm down sweet girl. You need to breathe and listen to me now, ok?” She continues to hold your glands and brings her opposite wrist down toward your nose to allow you to scent her and relax. As you inhale her gunpowder laced pheromones, her inner Alpha lets out a soft rumble and your body slows itself down to a more manageable rate. Between the words, the continued pressure against your glands, and her scenting you, a pleasant hum reverberates through your core and the inner Omega allows you to speak.  
“I’m ok, Alpha. Thank you. Keep going please, don’t stop until we are linked.” The suggestive statement kicks both of your hormones into gear and Natasha growls in return.  
“You don’t give the orders here, Omega. But I think we can work with your request.”   
The items she had retrieved from the office are laid out next to you, the paddle, the towel, a and a small, jeweled plug. Natasha is no monster, she is a good dom, and an amazing Alpha, so before even touching the plug, she begins to prep your body for all the coming intrusions. The hand releases your neck, and slides down your back, reaching around to palm your ample breasts, gently tugging at each nipple as she continues lighting your body on fire. You mewl at the touches, and hiss at the sensation of slick collecting at the peak of your thighs then dripping down to cool your skin. Natasha’s other hand reaches toward your core, and her fingers invade your wetness and you groan into the mattress while her inner Alpha rumbles at the slick coating her fingers. Her hand grinds against you for a few moments, leaving you needy and wanting, pressing your ass out to present for her, begging to be filled. She pumps her fingers in and out of your aching pussy a few times before gliding them down to your tight hole, allowing the collected slick to pool against your rim. 

You pant and whine in anticipation of your Alpha taking you in every way she can. You shove your ass against her fingers, hoping she'll fill you faster. She lands a quick smack to your naked backside, reminding you to be patient, then slowly inches her middle finger past the tight ring of muscle to prep you for the plug.With a gasp and relieved moan, you sink into the pressure and pleasure that starts to build. 

Natasha smiles at your noises, “such a good Omega, so willing and ready for me. Ready for another, sweet girl?” Her finger curls against you, hitting a sweet spot you didn’t know existed, and you shout at the feeling only for it to be disrupted by her removing it suddenly.   
“Alpha, please! Want it so bad!” Your begging is replaced by a loss of breath as she plunged two fingers into you, the slick from prior allowing them to slip easily inside. She gently pumps them for a few moments, letting you ride them as you get used to the stretch.   
“So good, Alpha. Thank you ma’am.” You’re speaking solely from the hindbrain, and you can feel the haze of pleasure washing over you and threatening to pull you into sub space.   
She releases your hip with one hand and reaches for the shiny metal plug, and she lays it against your dripping core to soak it with your slick. Properly prepped, Nat slips her fingers out only to rest the tip of the plug against you and press it in gently.   
“Relax, sweet girl. Don’t tense for this, I’ve got you Omega.” She leans down on top of you, lays kisses on your back up to your neck and hips at your sensitive glands while urging the plug past your hole.  
“Fuuu-ckkk, s’good ma’am. Thank you Alpha.” You moan explicitly as the toy finally settles in your ass and Natasha palms your cheeks to stimulate them again.   
“Good Omega, so good for me. You ready to finish your punishment now? Get it over with so we can move onto rewards?” She whispers in your ear and nibbles at the lobe before pulling away from you.   
“Yes, Alpha. I’m ready, wanna be good for you.” A whine falls from your lips at the end of your response as you feel Natasha rest the paddle against you and grip your flesh hard with her free hand.  
“Count each one, loudly, Omega. I want to hear how much you’ve thought about your pride getting in the way of your pleasure.” Voice commanding and clear, she warms up your soft skin with her hand to warn you of the incoming strikes.   
The first swing lands across your left cheek hard, and you clench in reaction to the sting that blooms in the paddle’s wake.   
You shout loudly, the words reverberating off the walls. “One, Alpha.”  
The second swat hits your right side, lower toward the crest of your backside where it meets your thigh.   
“Two!” You cry out. The tears brim at your eyes, pain succumbing to the pleasurable sensations while you go mindless to anything else.   
The remaining three strikes rain down across the center of your ass, each one shocking the red stone plug firmly resting inside you. You’re wailing at the pleasure between each one while trying to finish the count, and by the time it’s over, you’re clenching every muscle in your body to hold off the peak that threatens to wreck you.  
Natasha releases the paddle and pulls you up flush against her, murmuring compliments into your ears. You can barely hear them through the roaring sound of blood pumping through them and the buzzing noise in you head keeping you from making a complete sentence.   
“My good little Omega, all quiet and relaxed for me. I can smell how happy you are, sweet girl. Time to take you apart, going to bury my knot in that sweet Omega cunt til I have you heavy with a pup.” Her words leave both of your scents heavy with desire and you’re leaking slick more than you’ve ever felt before. Somewhere in the deepest parts of your brain you think, that’s preheat slick you dummy, but you really can’t be bothered to actually think with logic. You want her knot, you want to beg for permission to cum around her knot and let her fuck you raw until you’re past the brink of exhaustion.   
“Yes, Alpha. Want your knot, please! Give us your seed and make us whole!” Your inner Omega screams out as she feels the impending doom of your preheat quickly receding into full blown heat. Neither of you are logical at this point, so you let her take over yet again, hoping Alpha can quiet her down enough to let you enjoy the moment of release without the whining happy noises getting too loud in your hindbrain.  
“Easy, Omega. You’ll get everything you need, just need to get some water in you before you hit your heat.” Natasha tuts at your Omega’s pining and retrieves the water from your nightstand, popping the cap and aiming it toward your parched lips. 

“Drink this, love. That’s my good girl. Now Alpha will give you what you need. Want you on your back first.” The praise and orders make you bubble with pride and you climb up the bed and turn, resting your back against the pillows with a whimper. 

“Just like that, sweet girl. Look at that pussy, all slick and open for me.” Natasha places a hand on you knee and pushes it toward your shoulder, while using her other hand to spread the slick across your outer lips. She continues to get her the slick until her palm is soaked, then reaches between her own legs to coat her knot to prepare it for you. With a few shallow pumps, her knot aches and weeps ar the tip, ready to fill her Omega to the brim.  
“Look at me, Omega. You see how how turn me on? See what you do to your Aloha? Got me ready to pop already, sweet girl.” She crawls between your quivering legs, lining her knot up to entrance. With a soft hiss, she breaches your walls and shallowly thrusts into you, allowing your body to accommodate the intrusion before rutting into you.  
“So tight for Alpha, such a good girl. Fuck, I can feel you clenching on my knot already little Omega. Don’t come before I tell you love, remember your rules.” She ruts into you harder and faster, leaning down to penetrate your mouth with her tongue.   
“Mhmm, so good Alpha. Your knot feels so good! Please , FUCK! Harder, Alpha, I’m so close.” You cry out as she hits your g spot with each thrust, a curse falls from your mouth as her growing knot catches on your outer walls, dragging it back in.   
“Such a perfect Omega for me. Mmm, I’m close sweet girl, want to knot you while you present that plugged ass to me. Hold on.” Her thrusts still abruptly, and with a whiny yelp, you’re flipped onto your hands and knees with your ass wriggling in the air.  
Natasha is always so impressed with how cute the plug looks in your ass, so she toys with it gently as she fucks into you with harsh, quick thrusts. Her own release is close, her knot so engorged it can barely shift in your cunt, but she’s determined to make you beg before either of you come. Urging you along, she reaches for your mound and pinches your clit between two fingers. With a sharp squeal, you are cursing and begging for release.  
“Ahhh, FUCK! Alpha please I’m so close! Can I come with you please? Wanna come with you, want to feel your knot lock in me.” Tears stream down your face as she ruts into you with her head pressed between your shoulder blades, kisses peppering your back.  
With a grunt, Natasha shifts forward against you and commands you to come while ghosting your gland with her teeth. “Come for me NOW, Omega. Come all over your Alpha’s knot like a good girl.”   
The dam breaks, and you cry out as waves of pleasure wash over you and you clamp down on her knot. Her teeth pierce your skin, she creates a seal with her lips and sucks the wound clean. As you quake through your orgasm. Natasha’s knot locks into you and she releases her Alpha seed inside you, proud pheromones litter the air as you both ride the high.  
“Yes Alpha, thank you Alpha,” you purr happily as she rolls you both onto your sides, spooning until her knot deflates.   
“Thank you for being such a good, sweet girl for me,Omegamine. So proud of you for asking for my knot and waiting for your Alpha.”   
Natasha’s rubbing circles along your hips when she notices your scent change, thicker and needier like French pressed, high end coffee with a splash of peppermint cream.   
“Did our little session send my Omega into heat?” She asks in between licks to your mating scars.   
“Mm, maybe, can’t really tell yet. Too warm and fuzzy ma’am.” Your mind is too foggy to differentiate heat and post orgasm bliss.   
Natasha pulls you in tighter and kisses the back of you head. “Just listen to Alpha, love, she knows. Get some rest, we will get your nest ready in the morning.”


End file.
